


Hochseiltanz

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine überfüllte Hausparty in den 80ern. Zwei junge Männer in den 20ern. Und eine dunkelblaue Jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hochseiltanz

**Author's Note:**

> **Regenbogenchallenge:** Dunkelblaue Jeans  
>  **Beta:** Die allerliebste cricri! Vielen, vielen Dank.  
>  **A/N:** Ich weiß, ich weiß ... lange haben wir darauf gewartet (ha ha ... ja klar) und lange hat es das nicht gegeben (warum bloß), doch jetzt ist es endlich soweit: Meine erste PWP ist fertig! Tja. Aber friends-locked und nur in meinem Livejournal abrufbar. ;)  
>  Für alle, die nicht darauf zugreifen können oder wollen, gibt es hier die etwas harmlosere Version. Es ist eine Art AU geworden, spielt also irgendwann in der Vergangenheit und Thiel und Boerne lernen sich auf einer Hausparty kennen. Um es kurz zu machen und meine Betaleserin zu zitieren: "Die beiden begegnen sich, finden sich attraktiv und haben Sex."  
> Tja.  
> Diese Geschichte in a nutshell.  
> Was soll ich da noch groß rumlabern. ;)  
> Viel Spaß!

*~*~*

 

 

Dunkelblaue Jeans.

Der Partykeller war vollgeraucht mit Zigarettenqualm, die bunten Lichter der Diskokugel verwandelten die Schwaden in wirre Muster und einige der anwesenden Frauen räkelten sich aufreizend auf den Tischen. Und alles was er sah, war diese dunkelblaue Jeans.

Diese dunkelblaue Jeans, die so präzise auf den Körper ihres Trägers zugeschnitten war, dass sie unmöglich Massenware sein konnte. Niemand auf der Welt konnte in einem normalen Geschäft eine Hose mit derartiger Passform auftreiben. Und für gewöhnlich trug man eine so edle Jeans auch nicht auf einer so ordinären Party. Sie schmiegte sich eng an die Konturen der Beine, ohne sie unvorteilhaft wirken zu lassen. Vielmehr umfloss der Stoff die muskulösen Waden und Oberschenkel wie Wasser. Tiefes, dunkles Wasser, das allein durch seine Konturen Einblicke gewährte. Einblicke gewährte darin, was sich wohl darunter verbergen mochte.

Thiel kannte solche trainierten Beine. Schon oft hatte er sie seit seinem Ausbildungsbeginn bei der Polizei gesehen. Beim Sport oder nach dem Sport, versteckt unter Stoff oder ganz entblößt unter der Dusche. Normalerweise schaute er nicht hin. Und normalerweise interessierte es ihn nicht.

Heute war nicht normalerweise.

„Hi“, sprach er den Träger der Jeans an, nachdem er sich an diversen knutschenden Paaren vorbeigedrängt hatte und erfolgreich dem Kotzstrahl einer betrunkenen Frau ausgewichen war. Na ja … schreien war wohl der bessere Ausdruck, denn es grenzte beinahe an ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, die laute Musik aus den Boxen zu übertönen. Kein Wunder – in der Regel waren Partys wie diese genau für die Leute geschaffen, die statt Worten lieber Taten sprechen ließen.

Der junge Mann mit Dreitagebart und dunklen Haaren sagte etwas, das seinen Lippenbewegungen nach zu urteilen ein „Hallo“ gewesen sein könnte. Er wirkte deutlich überrascht davon, angesprochen zu werden und als er bemerkte, dass er nicht zu hören gewesen war, wiederholte er lauter: „Hallo!“

Thiels Blick glitt an dem Körper des anderen hinunter, ließ sich mit dem Wasserstrom mitziehen, der bereits am Kragen seines schwarzen T-Shirts begann. Es war ein V-Ausschnitt, der gerade so weit hinunter gezogen war, dass man noch den Ansatz der dunklen Brusthaare erkennen konnte. Auch das T-Shirt war enganliegend und betonte die Arme, die genauso muskulös wie die Beine wirkten. Es ging knapp über den Gürtel, der einen kleinen Bruch zwischen Ober- und Unterkörper darstellte. In der einen Hand hielt der Mann ein Bier, mit der anderen stützte er sich am Schrank ab.

„Bist du allein hier?“, fragte Thiel und beobachtete interessiert, wie die Augen seines Gegenüber etwas größer wurden und sich sein Körper anspannte.

„Nein“, rief er und wechselte die Bierflasche in die linke Hand. „Also ich meine ja … also nein … also …“

„Was jetzt, ja oder nein?“

„Ich bin mit meinem Freund hier. Also _einem_ Freund, ich meine _einem_ Freund.“ Der Mann lächelte leicht und fast wäre Thiel bei dem Anblick der kleinen Grübchen auf den Wangen die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme entgangen.

„Ach ja? Wer denn?“, erkundigte er sich neugierig. War es jemand von hier, sollte er ihn kennen.

„Justus. Kennen Sie – ich meine, kennst du ihn?“

Hatte der andere ihn gerade etwa wirklich siezen wollen? Okay, er war vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre älter … aber das war für die meisten noch lange kein Grund ihn zu siezen. Schon gar nicht auf einer Hausparty.

„Nö, wüsste ich jetzt nicht. Ist der bei der Spusi?“

„Nein, er arbeitet in -“

In dem Moment wurde die Musik noch ein Stück lauter gedreht, sodass der Rest des Satzes zwischen Bass und englischem Hip Hop unterging. Genervt verdrehte Thiel die Augen. So würde das nichts werden.

„Komm mal mit!“, rief er und bedeutete dem anderen mit der Hand, ihm zu folgen.

„WAS?“

„KOMM MAL MIT, HAB' ICH GESAGT!“ Er packte das Handgelenk des Mannes, um ihn hinter sich herzuziehen.

Entschlossen lief er die Treppe hoch, öffnete die Kellertür und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. Zum Glück war das hier Jörgs Haus, da kannte er sich wenigstens gut aus. Und zum Glück hatten sie heute sturmfreie Bude, sonst hätten sie sich nur im Keller aufhalten können und das wäre irgendwann allein mangels Sauerstoff wirklich unerträglich geworden.

Kaum waren sie um die Ecke zum Wohnzimmer gebogen, blieb Thiel auch schon wieder stehen, drehte sich zu dem anderen um und schob ihn zurück in den Flur.

„Los, zurück!“, zischte er.

Der Mann befolgte zwar seine Anweisung, fragte jedoch irritiert: „Was? Wieso denn?“

Thiel warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Den Platz hat sich anscheinend schon jemand ausgesucht und die machen da kein Kaffeekränzchen, das kannst du mir glauben.“

Jetzt reckte sich der Mann etwas, um an Thiel vorbei spähen zu können.

„Nicht, lass das!“, sagte er und schob ihn weiter vom Wohnzimmer weg. Okay, den Raum konnten sie also schon mal vergessen. Na ja. Dann eben die Küche. Da war es ruhiger und es liefen auch nicht so viele Menschen umher, weil die meisten Getränke und Lebensmittel bereits unten in den Keller geschafft worden waren.

Sie machten sich also gemeinsam auf den Weg ins Nebenzimmer und erst im Türrahmen fiel Thiel auf, dass er noch immer das Handgelenk des anderen umschlossen hatte. Schnell ließ er es los, ehe er den Raum vollständig betrat und das Licht einschaltete.

„Dürfen wir denn hier überhaupt rein?“, fragte der Mann, der sich unwohl dabei zu fühlen schien, einfach so durch das Haus eines Fremden zu streunern.

Thiel ließ sich auf einen der mit Leder bezogenen Stühle am Esstisch fallen, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand und über dessen Platte ein Regal mit dutzenden Fußballpokalen angebracht war. Denn das konnte Jörg gut. Regale anbringen. Die Pokale dagegen hatten seinem großen Bruder gehört, der Sommer letzten Jahres ausgezogen war und sich seitdem nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen, aber Jörg beschützte die Dinger wie seinen Augapfel. Was seine Mutter dazu sagte wusste Thiel nicht. Irgendwann hatte Jörg zwar mal am Rande erwähnt, dass sie total wütend geworden war, weil sie die Teile nicht länger in ihrer Küche hängen haben wollte, aber verändert hatte sich seitdem trotzdem nichts. Vielleicht wusste sie, wie viel ihm daran lag.

„Du bist nicht oft auf Partys, oder?“ Die Frage hatte ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gelegen. Dieser Typ verhielt sich so … anders. So unsicher. Vorhin hatte er ihn doch wirklich siezen wollen. Auf einer Party, das stelle man sich mal vor. Und auch sein Klamottenstil war ungewöhnlich für diesen Anlass. Thiels Augen wanderten wieder runter zu der dunkelblauen Jeans und irgendwie hatte der Blick von vorne und bei Deckenlicht noch mal eine ganz andere Wirkung auf ihn … schnell konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Gesicht des anderen. Oder versuchte es zumindest.

Boerne schaute derweil auf seine Schuhe. „Nein … merkt man das?“

Thiel musste schmunzeln. „'N bisschen vielleicht. Wie heißt du eigentlich?“

„Karl-Friedrich.“ Die Antwort kam klar und deutlich, und doch stockte Thiel für ein paar Sekunden. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Karl-Friedrich?!“, lachte er und als er das ratlose Gesicht des anderen sah, prustete er erneut los.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was daran jetzt so witzig sein soll.“

„Ist das dein Ernst? Ich meine … Karl-Friedrich?“ Vor lauter Lachen stiegen ihm schon die Tränen in die Augen und sein Bauch begann zu schmerzen. Das war echt der albernste Name, den er je gehört hatte. Wenn das Leben dieses Mannes genauso war, wie sein Name klang, dann wunderte ihn gar nichts mehr.

Der andere hingegen, also Karl-Friedrich, schien das gar nicht lustig zu finden. Etwas pikiert verschränkte er die Arme.

„'Tschuldigung“, sagte Thiel, als er seine Atmung wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. „Aber Karl-Friedrich, das“, er unterbrach noch einmal kurz für ein leichtes Lachen, „sorry, aber das hatte ich jetzt einfach nicht erwartet.“

„Ah ja.“ Der Mann beäugte skeptisch die Stühle und wischte mit seiner Hand kurz über eine der Sitzflächen, bevor er sich vorsichtig darauf nieder ließ – was dazu führte, dass seine Jeans bestimmte Stellen noch mehr in den Vordergrund rückte, als sie es eh schon tat. Thiels Augen verfingen sich darin vorübergehend wie in einem Schmetterlingsnetz, doch er schaffte es, sie höher zu lenken.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich unmöglich Karl-Friedrich nennen“, sagte er, wobei er sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht auf dem Weg mit den Augen an der Brust hängen zu bleiben. Kurz bevor sein Blick zu lange angedauert hätte, gelang es ihm, sich loszureißen.

„Wieso?“

War das eine rhetorische Frage? Der erwartete doch wohl nicht wirklich von ihm, ihn den gesamten Abend bei diesem absurden Namen zu nennen.

„Das geht einfach nicht. Hast du nicht vielleicht 'nen Spitznamen oder so?“

„Eher nicht.“

Thiel überlegte. „Ich könnte dich Kalle nennen.“

„Untersteh dich!“, antwortete der andere energisch.

„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?“

Karl-Friedrich dachte kurz nach. „Manche rufen mich beim Nachnamen.“

„Und der wäre?“

„Boerne.“

Boerne. Hm. War jetzt auch nicht so der Knaller irgendwie. Aber immer noch besser als Karl-Friedrich. Mit Boerne ließ sich leben. Und außerdem erwartete ja auch niemand, dass er ihn jetzt andauernd mit diesem Namen ansprach.

„Okay. Also Boerne, wenn Party sonst anscheinend nicht so dein Ding ist, warum dann ausgerechnet eine von Jörg?“

Boerne, der zu Thiels Erstaunen immer noch die Bierflasche dabei hatte, nestelte an dem Etikett. „Justus hat mich mitgeschleppt, in der Hoffnung, ich -“ Er hielt inne. „Na ja, also Justus hat mich mitgeschleppt.“

„Und?“

Dunkle Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Was und?“

„Wie gefällt's dir so?“

Boerne überschlug die Beine, was seinen Schritt noch mehr betonte und Thiel hätte fast die Augen verdreht. Konnte dieser Mann denn keine einzige Bewegung machen, ohne auf seinen Körper aufmerksam zu machen?

„Also in Anbetracht der Anzahl von Leuten, summiert mit dem Konsum von Bier und Spirituosen sowie der … Musik“, das letzte Wort kam ihm nur mit Mühe über die Lippen, „ist das hier ganz … nett.“

„Studierst du gerade?“, fragte Thiel, der über die sachliche und wenig begeisterte Antwort schmunzeln musste.

„Ja, woher -“

„Och … nur so eine Eingebung.“

Ihr Gespräch kam kurzzeitig zum Erliegen, weil eine junge Frau in die Küche lief und den Kühlschrank öffnete, um eine neue Fuhre Eiswürfel nach unten zu bringen. Sie schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung und ließ sich dementsprechend auch viel Zeit damit, die Würfel in eine Tüte zu schütten und neue, mit Wasser gefüllte Formen ins Gefrierfach zu stellen.

Währenddessen herrschte zwischen Boerne und ihm das große Schweigen im … na ja, Walde war jetzt irgendwie nicht so die passende Bezeichnung, aber etwas Besseres fiel ihm auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Auf jeden Fall redeten sie nicht miteinander und Thiel wusste auch nicht so recht, wo er in der Zwischenzeit hinschauen sollte. Abgesehen davon, dass er diese dunkelblaue Jeans gerne noch mal näher in Augenschein genommen hätte und das ja schon mal definitiv unter die Kategorie „Schlechte-Ideen-im-mehr-oder-weniger-betrunkenen-Zustand“ fiel, konnte er dem anderen ja auch nicht in die Augen schauen, denn das wäre einfach nur schrecklich unangenehm, wenn sie sich weiter so anschwiegen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schlug die Frau dann wieder die Richtung zum Keller ein und Thiel wollte schon erleichtert ausatmen, da kam ein wild knutschendes Pärchen in den Raum gestolpert und schien einzig und allein deswegen nicht das Gleichgeweicht zu verlieren, weil sie sich aneinander klammerten wie zwei panische Koalabären. Fast hätte Thiel sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf geschlagen. Mussten die denn ausgerechnet jetzt und ausgerechnet hier so hemmungslos miteinander rummachen? Der Mann platzierte einen gierigen Kuss nach dem anderen auf dem Hals der Frau, die sich mittlerweile an der Küchenplatte festhalten musste, und Thiel wurde es heiß unterm Kragen, als er plötzlich daran dachte, wie Boerne mit seiner unverschämt engen Jeans und seinem unverschämt engen T-Shirt immer noch neben ihm saß und wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, ihn zu berühren. Nackte Haut zu spüren. Ganz ohne Stoff, nichts dazwischen, einfach nur purer Körper und Schweiß und Leidenschaft.

Scheiße.

„Hey, ihr!“, rief er und wusste nicht, wen von ihnen er damit wirklich aus seinem Luststrudel reißen wollte. „Hier ist schon besetzt, sucht euch 'n anderen Platz!“

„Okay, okay, bleib ma locker ...“ Die beiden ließen voneinander ab und schauten ihn grimmig an, ehe sie sich widerwillig verzogen.

Boerne räusperte sich und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Die Bewegung veranlasste Thiel dazu, ihn wieder anzuschauen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Der andere atmete schneller als noch vor wenigen Sekunden und er kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, woran das wohl liegen mochte. Ob es ihm vielleicht ähnlich wie ihm selbst ging. Er war heute nicht hierher gekommen, um andere Leute anzumachen, um Gottes willen nicht – aber verdammt, sein Kopf war benebelt vor lauter Gerüchen und Geräuschen und dieser Mann sah einfach nur scheiße gut aus. Und war dem Ganzen vielleicht auch nicht abgeneigt. Man tat schließlich viel, wenn der Abend lang und die Distanz kurz war.

„Und wie heißt du?“ Boerne schaute ihn neugierig aus seinen braunen Augen an. Thiel versuchte, diese Augen zu lesen, den Sinn hinter den Blicken zu erkennen, zu verstehen, vielleicht sogar zu interpretieren, aber … obwohl es sonst für ihn ein Leichtes war, Menschen zu durchschauen, wollte es ihm nun beim besten Willen nicht gelingen. Zwar glaubte er, die leichte Spannung sehen zu können, doch sicher sein konnte er sich nicht. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen, als würde er auf einem Hochseil balancieren. Es war wacklig und eine Herausforderung auf der anderen Seite anzukommen, aber dennoch nicht unmöglich.

„Frank.“

Vielleicht sollte er einfach einen ersten Schritt wagen.

„Das ist jetzt aber auch nicht so viel besser.“

Oder war der Raumwechsel in die Küche etwa schon ein zu großer Schritt gewesen?

„Immerhin ist es kürzer.“

Er durfte nicht zu voreilig sein, sonst würde das Seil zu stark zu schwingen anfangen und er hinunter fallen.

Boerne musterte ihn von oben bis unten und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Tja, passt ja in dem Punkt ganz gut zu dir.“

Perplex von diesem kleinen Seitenhieb starrte Thiel den anderen ein paar Sekunden sprachlos an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. War ja vielleicht doch nicht so schüchtern, der Herr Boerne. Das gefiel ihm. Das gefiel ihm sogar unwahrscheinlich gut. Beinahe so gut wie die dunkelblaue Jeans. Und damit war wohl klar, dass er gar nicht auf der anderen Seite des Seils ankommen musste, weil Boerne und er sich in der Mitte treffen würden. Und vielleicht konnten sie fallen. Aber wer fallen konnte, der konnte auch fliegen.

„Die fehlenden Zentimeter hab' ich halt woanders“, antwortete er und zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch. Jeder Gedanke an kitschige Seilmetaphern war vergessen. Auf einmal war sein Interesse an diesem Abend mehr als deutlich und erstaunlicherweise scheute er sich auch nicht im Geringsten davor, das auszusprechen. Und immerhin hatte Boerne damit angefangen.

Sein Gegenüber sah ihm zu, wie er von seinem Stuhl aufstand und sich stattdessen auf der Sitzfläche direkt neben ihm nieder ließ. So nah, dass sie sich fast berührten. „Und das soll ich dir glauben?“

Thiel strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Boernes Knie und beugte sich bis zu seinem Ohr, in das er flüsterte: „Ich werde dir jetzt mal den Unterschied zwischen glauben und wissen zeigen.“

Und dann drehte er seinen Kopf noch ein Stück zur Seite, bis sie sich auf der Mitte ihres Hochseils endlich trafen.

Vorsichtig platzierte er einen Kuss auf Boernes Wangenknochen und ließ seine Lippen kurz dort ruhen, ehe er eine sanfte Linie zu Boernes Nase zog und ihn dort ein zweites Mal küsste. Gerade wollte er zur anderen Seite wandern, als sich eine Hand an seine Wange legte und ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung dirigierte, sodass sich ihre Münder ohne weitere Umschweife trafen.

Thiel spürte, wie Boerne seinen Mund öffnete. Nur ein bisschen, aber das reichte, um ihm ein leises Seufzen zu entlocken. Ohne Zögern nahm er die Einladung an und als Dank berührten sich ihre Zungen. Warm und weich und feucht. So ein bisschen Knutscherei auf einer Party war doch okay. War doch nichts dabei. Boerne schmeckte gut und aufregend, gar nicht nach Bier, was Thiel daran erinnerte, ihm die Flasche aus der Hand zu nehmen und sie auf den Tisch neben ihnen zu stellen. Dabei bemerkte er, dass sie zwar geöffnet, aber keinesfalls leer war – um genau zu sein fühlte sie sich noch verdächtig voll an. Er schmunzelte in den Kuss hinein. Boerne hatte ihm eh nicht wie ein Biertrinker ausgesehen.

Mit der einen Hand fuhr er durch Boernes Haare bis in seinen Nacken, die andere ließ er von der Schulter bis zur Brust gleiten, sodass sie sich mit jedem Atemzug mitbewegte. Er konnte den schnellen Herzschlag an seiner Hand fühlen und jeder einzelne davon schickte von dort aus direkt einen Impuls der Erregung zu seiner Mitte. Jede Stelle, an denen ihre Körper sich berührten, wirkte wie eine elektrische Leitung ihres eigenen Stromkreises. Ihre Küsse wurden härter und drängender und Boerne zog ihn näher zu sich, wollte den Kontakt maximieren. Thiel folgte seiner Bewegung, setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf Boernes Oberschenkel und als der andere nach seinem Hintern griff und ihn an sich drückte, konnte er ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass er nicht der Einzige von ihnen war, der mittlerweile unter Hochspannung stand.

Okay, okay – sah ganz so aus, als würde das hier heute Abend ein bisschen mehr werden als nur eine harmlose Knutscherei. Eigentlich hielt Thiel ja nichts von One-Night-Stands und eigentlich hatte er heute früher als sonst nach Hause gehen wollen, aber dass sein Körper das jetzt und hier ganz eindeutig wollte, war nicht mehr zu leugnen. Außerdem hatte er in den letzten Tagen, Wochen, Monaten keinen so intimen Kontakt mit einer anderen Person mehr gehabt und so ungern er es zugab, es fühlte sich einfach wahnsinnig gut an.

Sie hielten einen Moment inne, ließen Blut und Sauerstoff und den Strom durch ihre Körper pulsieren und Thiel schaute Boerne in die grünen Augen. Ja, tatsächlich. Grün waren sie. Nicht braun. Ganz weich grün und mittlerweile maßlos entflammt.

In der Sekunde kam ein schlaksiger Mann in den Raum, der sie mit angewidertem Blick musterte. „Bah, müsst ihr unbedingt in der Küche rummachen, Mann? Hier steht Essen rum! Ist ja widerlich …“ Angeekelt machte er wieder kehrt.

„Lass ma 'n Gästezimmer suchen.“ Thiels Stimme klang leise und so rau, dass er meinte, Schleifpapier verschluckt zu haben. Unfassbar, echt. Kaum hatte man mal die Aussicht auf Sex, war der Körper schon nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Jedenfalls hatte der Mann recht. Sie konnten auf keinen Fall in der Küche bleiben, wenn sie wirklich … weiter gehen wollten. Musste ja nun echt nicht jeder sehen.

Boerne gab nur einen unbestimmten Laut von sich, den Thiel einfach mal als Zustimmung deutete. Er löste sich von ihm und stand auf, was Boerne mit einem unwilligen Brummen quittierte. Doch er fügte sich und erhob sich ebenfalls, nur um ihn im Stehen erneut zu küssen. Mann, Mann, Mann, da war von der Schüchternheit von vorhin ja echt nichts mehr übrig. Nicht, dass ihn das stören würde.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend war Thiel froh, dass er sich in Jörgs Haus so gut auskannte, denn so dauerte es keine zwei Minuten und er drückte zielsicher die Tür zu einem der drei Gästezimmer im oberen Stockwerk auf. Mit einem Schlüssel zum Zuschließen. Ein heißes Kribbeln machte sich in ihm breit, als er das wohlbekannte Klacken hörte und wusste, dass diese Nacht ganz allein ihnen gehören würde.

Es stellte sich als bemerkenswert einfach heraus, sich auf dem Hochseil zu bewegen. Jede Bewegung ging von ihren Körpern ins Seil und vom Seil in ihre Körper über. Es war nicht wie Sex. Es war wie Tanzen.

Und sie tanzten. Während die Zeit still stand, gaben sie dem Stillstand keine Chance. Wurden schneller und schneller und wieder langsamer, hielten das Seil unter ihren Füßen in Bewegung, versetzten es in Schwingungen, leiteten Strom und ließen sich leiten.

Das Letzte, was er spürte, war ein warmer Körper neben ihm und Hände, die ihn an sich zogen. Dann übermannte ihn die Dunkelheit und er schlief ein.

 

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Boerne nicht mehr da. Das Zimmer war leer, die Luft abgestanden und die Musik verstummt.

Er war allein.

Und alles was er sah, war eine kleine handschriftliche Nachricht auf dem Nachttisch und diese dunkelblaue Jeans.

 


End file.
